The Change of Time
by AzuAoiKaito
Summary: This is my version that I thought by myself. I DO NOT OWN THE GIRL WHO LEAPT THROUGH TIME. Please Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the girl who leapt through time. But, do enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Accident

Makoto's P.O.V.

Past (what had happened)

It was a day that Chiaki and I were playing baseball without Kousuke because I girl was asking him something. It was fun playing with Chiaki, after a while Kousuke came join us. I ask him what happened. He told Chiaki and I a girl named Kaho ask him out.

"What did you say?" I asked

"I said I can't" Kousuke said

"You don't tell her no just then." Chiaki said

"And doesn't she look like the girl from junior high you liked?" I said.

*blush* "She doesn't" Kousuke said.

We walked back home together but, we still talked about the girl. When we reached Kousuke house he told us to stop talking about it. Chiaki noticed that I didn't have my bike.

"Where's your bike … ride on back?" he said

"You're giving me a ride? Lucky!" I said

We kept on talking about Kousuke and the girl he had rejected. When Kousuke says "No" he means it. That's what Chiaki told me. Then while on the back of the bike I leaned backwards. He kept on looking back.

"Makoto … Would you go out with me?"

*shocked*

"Stop" I said

*ignored her*

"Stop for a second"

"Are you serious?"

"Serious" he replied

*starts to ride the bike again*

"W-w-w-Wait a minute" I stuttered

"What now … Makoto Huh?"

*time leaps*

"Ahhhhh" Makoto yells

Another *time leap* after the same after mass *sigh*

Makoto started to walk home. Kousuke and Chiaki were still talking while I was walking away. Then when they finished talking Chiaki asked

"Huh, hey Makoto hop on the back of the bike."

"No thanks"

Then Chiaki was blaming it on Kousuke for some reason. But, I made it home without a problem after that.

Present Time (what was going on at the time)

Takase was aiming the fire extinguisher at the people who bullied him. Then I yelled at him

"Stop!"

Then he looks at me and said to me it was all my fault. He also, said this "Why did you ask me to switch places with you?"

Then he points the fire extinguisher at me and started to spray it at me but, the fire extinguisher ran out and it was empty. "Why, Dammit, Dammit it all!" Takase picks up the empty fire extinguisher and was going to throw it at me. Then Chiaki came out of the crowd and yelled at him "Stop". Then Takase threw it and Chiaki tried protecting but I blocked him and the empty fire extinguisher hit my head it felt like my head crack opened. Then everything after that was black. I was knocked out. But, before this I heard a faint noise it was the sound of someone crying. I couldn't think but, I my question when I wake up will be "who was the one to cry?"

After the surgery

It was successful but when I woke up I was a bit thirsty I was going to get some water that was next to me but, I was too weak that I could barely move. I heard a familiar voice I was Chiaki's voice.

AN: Please comment if I had any mistakes. Also follow and favorite that would help me a lot. I hope you enjoyed. I changed a few things into a version that I thought was cool this was all my own idea. I will try update as soon as possible because I have finals I will try my best. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2 : The After Happenings

Chapter 2

Makoto P.O.V

I was wondering why is Chiaki here. I mean he does have a girlfriend after all. But, we are friends I heard the doctor saying something like "you are not allowed in sir". Maybe if I walk to the door they could let him in.

Chiaki P.O.V

I asked the doctor multiple times to go in the room. I rode the ambulance with the unconscious, heavily bleeding Makoto. I was thinking that Takase should be expelled for this. When I looked into the window I saw Makoto awake I told a doctor they told I could go in. Well that took almost forever!

Makoto P.O.V

They were checking if I needed a blood transfer but they said that I had enough blood that I didn't need one. That was a relief. The doctor was about to tell him to leave but I said:

"I want some company"

They let him stay with me in the room. When the doctors left I asked Chiaki a few things.

"Why are you here?"

"Why I can't be here"

"No, it just that you have someone waiting for you"

"I know but you don't need to worry about it"

"Alright then"

Then I thought about it I don't remember much on what happened before I got to the hospital. I asked Chaiki he explained everything. I started remembering things while he was explaining then I remembered someone was crying before I got here. When I asked him the question the room became quiet. He didn't answer me back.

-To be continued

A.N.: I am so sorry I was really busy doing other important thing so I couldn't type the chapter up but now here it is. I am so sorry it is a bit late. I am so sorry for making it a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it. Please a review if I have made a mistake anywhere. Please send me any ideas if you can it would be highly appreciated. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
